Sixteen Candles
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Classic Movies week was never so fun. JakeLilly.


--

**Title: **Sixteen Candles  
**Pairing: **Lake (Jake / Lilly)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I recently saw the movie "Sixteen Candles," and I almost choked when I heard the name of the male lead.

And that's when the Lake ideas started coming. (:

--

"This movie is so cheesy, Lilly," Jake Ryan said, rolling his green eyes.

"This _movie _just happens to be an American classic! It's Molly Ringwald at her finest!" Lilly Truscott replied, gaping slightly.

"What_ever_, Lilly. Molly Ringworm - "

"Ringwald."

" - _Ringwald _is the worst actress EVER. Did she even attempt to get into character before they starting shooting, or did she just smoke a joint right before and decide she was ready?"

"Jake Ryan! That's mean!"

"I never claim to be nice," Jake shrugged, smirking slightly.

Lilly smiled, smacking his shoulder lightly; "Has love made you bitter, Jake? Is the romantic mood of the movie opening old wounds?"

Jake scoffed.

"Jake Ryan isn't bitter."

Onscreen, Molly Ringwald's character suddenly said _Jake Ryan_.

Immediately, Lilly burst into a fit of giggles while Jake's eyes bugged out.

"Are you telling me there's a character in this movie that's named Jake Ryan?" he gaped.

"Yeah, basically."

"That's pretty awesome."

"He's Molly Ringwald's love interest."

"I'm changing my name," Jake replied immediately, his voice acerbic.

"I could call you _Leslie_," the blonde girl said, shifting her weight so that she sat right next to Jake.

He cringed; "My mom hated me. Why did she name me that? Even Miley laughed at it when we were dating."

"Aw, Jakers, I think your name is cute. Plus, it's good blackmail."

"Okay, Jakers is way worse than Leslie."

"Just watch the movie," Lilly exasperated slightly.

Jake stuck his tongue out childishly before returning to the movie. He absolutely hated this movie. The entire premise of it and Molly Ringwald or Ringworm or whatever's horrible acting and the all-around stupidity of it made it possibly the worst film he'd ever seen...EVER. 

About a half hour into the movie was when Lilly spoke again.

"See? Jake Ryan isn't so bad," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

He was used to his heart racing and his stomach flipping when she got so close to him, so this was no big deal by now. The movie was his major problem right now.

"I guess not," Jake mumbled, propping his feet up onto the Truscott's coffee table.

He absolutely could not believe that he had gotten stuck at Lilly's house for their weekly movie night.

The theme for the past two weeks had been "Classic Movies."

Two weeks ago, the movie was "Jaws" (through the duration of which Lilly spent with her head buried in Jake's shoulder), and the week before was "Titanic" (because even Jake could appreciate it's awesomeness).

And this week was "Sixteen Candles," which was boring him to death.

"Lils, if you love me, you won't make me endure another second of this creative torture," Jake pleaded.

Lilly turned and smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She blushed slightly, biting her lip.

He looked at her curiously, cocking his head slightly and eying her suspiciously.

"You can stop watching it if you do something for me," she said quietly, toying with a large, decorative ring on her right hand.

"Okay..." Jake said slowly.

"Will you...um, will you be my Jake Ryan?"

"What are you - " Jake blankly replied before glancing quickly at the television, where Molly Ringwald's character ogled over the character named Jake Ryan.

The "Jake Ryan" character smiled at Molly Ringwald.

The real Jake Ryan finally understood.

He was blank for a moment, then a small smile passed over his features. Realization warmed him like a blanket.

"I already am," Jake smiled, setting his hand gently atop Lilly's.

She simpered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You said you'd turn off the movie," Jake reminded her.

Lilly grinned; "I lied."

"Well if you won't turn the movie off, I'm going to have to make it hard for you to pay attention to it."

"And how will you do that?"

Jake simply smiled and leaned down to press their lips together ever so lightly,.

"I never liked this movie much anyway," Lilly whispered in a breathy tone when they broke apart.

Jake sighed.

Lilly drove him crazy. Her offbeat personality, her black nail polish, her rock band t-shirts, and her obsession with cheesy 80's flicks.

And yet, he was glad that he was _her _Jake Ryan.

--

(: Srsly, people! The "We Love Lake Club" needs more people. For some odd reason, I like the ship name Lake better than Jilly. So yes.

I'm sorry this is so short! I wrote the first half two or three weeks ago, and then the second half I wrote a couple of days ago. It was supposed to be longer, but I've been having a **SERIOUS **case of writer's block lately. It's the suckage.

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it"...pleeeease? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top?**


End file.
